In constructing a system for utilizing solar energy, it is highly advantageous to provide a curved solar reflector that can concentrate the solar energy and aim that concentrated energy at a specific target. This results in a more efficient system and can reduce the size and cost of the overall system.
While various curved solar reflectors, and curved reflectors of other electromagnetic radiation, have been known in the art, they have tended to be heavy and expensive to make. In addition, they have tended to be prone to breakage, require periodic polishing and are costly and complicated to replace. The high cost of replacing reflectors not only includes the material itself but also expensive labor costs.
Some of these prior art reflectors are formed from mirrored glass, polished metal or elastic membranes. These membranes have a reflective surface which is placed in a curved position by means of partially evacuating the housing supporting the membrane. Examples of the elastic membrane type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,189 to Pajes; 3,623,796 to Schweiger; 4,033,676 to Brantley, Jr. et al; 4,046,462 to Fletcher; 4,179,193 to Gillette et al; 4,288,146 to Johnson, Jr. et al; and 4,312,326 to Johnson, Jr. as well as the article entitled "Variable Focal Length Mirrors", Review of Scientific Instruments, Vol. 32, No. 2, February, 1961, pages 210-211, by J. C. Muirhead. Another example of such an adjustable reflector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,723 to Williams, Jr. et al.
Additional mirrors or reflectors relevant to the present invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,730,574 to Holub; 2,659,272 to Goldmann; 2,733,637 to Joseph; 2,794,360 to Eagle; 3,054,328 to Rogers; 3,514,776 to Mulready; 3,527,527 to Manowitz; 3,610,738 to Bochman; and 3,656,830 to Kurschner. In addition, German Pat. Nos. 2,322,209 and 2,631,551 and United Kingdom Pat. No. 987,195 are relevant to the present invention.